How rare and beautiful
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: (It is to even exist). Olórin a veces encuentra personas verdaderamente dignas de escuchar la historia de cómo Eru dispuso que sus hijos construyeran el mundo, pieza a pieza, para contemplar la complejidad y rareza contenidas en el simple hecho de existir. [Este fic participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico, pero dulce, foro El Poney Pisador.]


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien. El título viene de la canción "Saturn" de Sleeping at last (y deberían escucharla mientra leen). A mí solo me gusta profanar cosas.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro El Poney Pisador._

¡Saludos a todo mundo!

¿Con qué memez vengo hoy?... Con una bien _cuki_ , lo juro. Tres drabbles en una situación que trae de las orejas a un Olórin dulce y compasivo (y un tanto OoC), contándole historias a la gente _because of reasons_.

El último es el más raro, pero es culpa de la autora **AzureSkye23** que yo vea a Olórin como un buenazo que adora a todos sus hermanos maiar.

El segundo apenas y tiene que ver con el objeto elegido :S Pero es que… ¡fue difícil! T_T

El primero... el primero es mi bebé :3

No soy fan de ponerle nombres en inglés a historias en español, pero simplemente a veces una traducción decente no es posible, o no transmite tanto, así que, ni hablar.

Sin más, solo queda leer.

Sugerencias, quejas, dudas, felicitaciones o tomatazos, ya saben dónde van ;)

* * *

 **I**

 **Lámparas**

—Fueron dos. Gloriosas. Te habría encantado verlas.

Findaráto lo contempló como hipnotizado un instante, entornando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Luego, volteó hacia el arroyuelo frente a ellos y agitó las piernas en el agua fría, sonriente.

—Me habría encantado. —Coincidió el niño elfo con un cabeceo.

Olórin había encontrado al pequeño noldo jugando solo en los jardines de Lórien, pero en lugar de enfrascarse en el cuento que cualquier otro le habría dado sobre chiquillos que se pierden en la vastedad de los jardines de Irmo por corretear por ahí sin permiso y compañía, el maia, más bien entusiasmado con la oportunidad, aprovechó que hubiera alguien dispuesto a escucharlo. Nadie mejor que el alegre y curioso primogénito de Aranfinwë para atender a las anécdotas que él siempre estaba dispuesto a relatar.

—Dime como era su brillo. ¿Qué sentías al mirarlas?

Olórin compuso una sonrisa de ternura ante el semblante de sincero interés de Findaráto. Había acertado en su elección de interlocutor esta vez. Se sentó a su lado, metiendo los pies en el agua, y pensó un poco antes de contestar.

—En la luz azul de Illuin, al norte, existía algo frío, algo reverencial; fue la primera en levantarse, el orgullo de Aulë y los suyos, la satisfacción de Varda y la tranquilidad de Manwë. Ormal fulguraba en destellos cálidos al sur, tonalidades de anaranjados y amarillos que alegraban la vista de todo cuanto tocaban…

Olórin calló un momento, al ver que Findaráto cerraba los ojos, como deseando desconectarse para imaginar con nitidez las luz de las Lámparas.

—¿Alguien intentó escalar los pilares? —inquirió el niño, sin separar los párpados.

—No existían elfillos traviesos con ocurrencias semejantes, Findaráto. —Olórin comentó fingiendo seriedad.

—Habría sido una gran aventura. —Findaráto se encogió de hombros.

—De eso no me cabe duda, pero seguro te habrías roto esa cabezota tuya.

—No lo creo —replicó. Abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada expectante—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te sentías al mirarlas?

Olórin exhaló un suspiro. Aquello resultaba más difícil de poner en palabras.

—Con Illuin —comenzó al fin, ensimismado, bajo el atento escrutinio del elfo—, era como ver de frente a la sabiduría. Sentirse bajo su luz era tener acceso a memorias sobre cosas arcaicas, porque aunque no lo creas, ya desde entonces Eä era muy vieja. Illuin era el infinito que Eru creo y que Varda iluminó por primera vez. Aquellas explosiones que Melkor causó antes de la formación del mundo.

—Todo se lo llevó Illuin, ¿nada bueno quedó para Ormal?

—Desde luego que no todo se lo llevó Illuin, tonto elfillo —lo reprendió—. Ormal era menos mente y más corazón. Tan importantes ambos. La calidez que irradiaba de aquella lámpara acariciaba la piel con cariño, como un abrazo de Eru. —Olórin sonrió y apretó los parpados, recordando el tiempo antes de Eä.

—¿Como mirar de frente al amor? —Preguntó Findaráto utilizando sus palabras.

—Exactamente. Y donde ambas se encontraban había balance, perfecta armonía. Almaren… También te habría fascinado, Findaráto.

* * *

 **II**

 **Naves**

Olórin, en la forma de un elfo de pálidos cabellos, se acercó a aquel muchacho, rubio y alto, pillándolo desprevenido mientras consumía una frugal cena a la luz de un fuego trémulo. Antes de que lo considerara uno de aquellos hombres orientales, se retiró la capucha de la capa. No tuvo que esforzarse en lograr que Tuor dejara de sentirse receloso con su presencia, pues él mismo había sido criado por elfos grises.

—No pensarás vivir toda la vida aquí, ¿o sí? —Inquirió el maia en cierto momento, terminada la comida.

—¿A dónde más podría ir?

—Al oeste.

—No diría que me siento particularmente inclinado hacia el mar, mi señor elfo.

—No soy ningún señor elfo —corrigió Olórin y se removió un poco—. Y tu falta de interés en el mar… ¡Quiere decir que no has escuchado la historia adecuada! —agregó animado—. Déjame hablarte de los navíos blancos de los Teleri.

—Barcos blancos. Me han contado sobre ellos. No es la historia más interesante que alguien de su pueblo podría contarme.

—No seas pedante, hombre mortal —Exclamó demasiado efusivamente como para ofenderlo—. Los teleri aprendieron su arte de Ossë el maia, no creo que tú aprendieras nada de algún maia últimamente, ¿verdad? —Olórin esbozó una sonrisilla, riendo internamente—. Los barcos de los que yo hablo no son como los que hay hoy en día en los puertos de las Falas, muchacho. No son como nada que pudieras imaginar, a menos que fueras al oeste y sintieras la música del mar en tu corazón. Los barcos que tengo en mente ardieron por la ira y la locura de un espíritu demasiado vehemente, hace tiempo. El mar perdió parte de su belleza para que ésta tierra ganara en esplendor con la gente que llegó en aquellos barcos.

—¿Ese esplendor fue Fëanor? —Preguntó con una nota de incredulidad en su voz. Un elfo gris agradeciendo a los Noldor. Cosa rara, seguro.

—Salvación —replicó el maia—. Morgoth hace mucho que habría arrasado con Beleriand de no haber sido por las huestes que vinieron a través del mar y el hielo. Hubo que retribuir con muchos sacrificios. Uno de ellos fue ver arder las más soberbias naves que alguna vez han surcado los océanos. El pueblo que dedicó su corazón a ellos pagó por algo que no debía. Los barcos de los teleri, que aman el mar y consiguieron entenderlo lo suficiente para armonizar sus obras con la belleza creada por Ulmo. Nada más verlos deslizarse serenamente, frágiles lo mismo que imponentes, la añoranza por el mar se implantaba en tu corazón.

Él había estado ahí, camuflado entre la gente de Fëanor. Más que objetos, aquellos navíos habían sido parte de un arte especial. Las obras del corazón, un don de Eru que no se podría repetir.

No existirían barcos de semejante belleza nunca más. Era cierto lo que acababa de decirle a Tuor, el mar había perdido parte de su belleza aquél día.

* * *

 **III**

 **Anillo**

—"Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos". No fue la mejor de tus ideas —dijo, con una especie de entristecida sonrisa.

Lo que quedaba del antiguo maia luego de su derrota pareció agitarse con dolor. Olórin se arrepintió, no quería irritarlo, al contrario, si había acudido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba recluido, fue porque pensó que algo de compañía no le iría mal. Sanar no sería una posibilidad para el otro maia estando en absoluta soledad. No había funcionado con Melkor, no funcionaría con Sauron.

—Yo recuerdo al maia de Aulë que se contentaba con crear belleza… Supongo que no todos los anillos podían significar alianzas.

Percibió una inclinación interrogante por parte de Sauron. Olórin apenas pudo suprimir una sonrisa. Luego de varios días, Mairon por fin comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia y a ceder un poco.

—El anillo de Findaráto —explicó—. La insignia de la casa de Aranfinwë que Felagund entregó a Barahir como prenda de su juramento de amistad. Ése, Mairon, fue un anillo con verdadero poder… Sí, al final terminó contigo arrojando a Findaráto a su muerte, pero lo que significó en su momento, ese es un poder que tú, por desgracia, no te preocupaste en explotar adecuadamente. Tenías potencial, yo siempre vi en ti a uno que Eru miraría con beneplácito. Fuimos enviados para crear, y tú eras excepcional en cuanto a ello, amigo mío. —Otra sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro de Olórin. Suspiró y se incorporó para marcharse, pero se detuvo por unos momentos—. El anillo del que hablo —prosiguió— no fue importante por su belleza o por causar deseo de poseerlo en todo aquél que lo veía. Su cualidad sublime y su relevancia radicaron en una abstracción, en algo tan sencillo pero admirable como la amistad y la lealtad, no solo de Finrod a Barahir y Beren, sino entre una raza y otra. Ese anillo no solo salvó la vida de Beren, el Manco. Ese anillo fue el primer paso para vencer a Morgoth, arrancándole un Silmaril. Es fácil prestar atención a los grandes actos. Que un humano y una elfa engañaron al Señor Oscuro y se hicieron con un Silmaril antes de huir. Lo recuerdan todos. Que Findarato entregó un anillo apenas reconocible a un hombre, desatando así el destino… Eso no es tan importante, ¿no?

— _Te irás_ —dijo la voz extraña, cavernosa pero apenas audible, dentro de la cabeza de Olórin, al momento que retomaba la partida.

No se refería a irse uno o dos días. Sauron hablaba de rendirse en algún punto, de abandonarlo porque no tenía esperanza de redención o lo que fuera; pero era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo tal cual era.

—Regresaré —aseguró, girando la cabeza en dirección a la forma fluctuante y gris que era Sauron.

El silencio insinuó que el otro maia no le creía. Olórin negó con la cabeza y sonrió sinceramente. Se acercó de nuevo y sobre un banco de piedra deslizó un objeto.

—Regresaré mañana —repitió.

El anillo de Finrod, la insignia de Aranfinwë. Una promesa de amistad y lealtad.

—Pero deja de comportarte como un chiquillo caprichoso, Mairon.

* * *

¿Muy bobo?

Ustedes saben donde decirlo ;)


End file.
